The Sacrifice
by TheLon3Wolf8986
Summary: When the Titans were taken, Robin was given one choice... to fight. Now in the aftermath of the fight, will he ever return to the Titans or will he be gone for good? Now a story, but must review to continue...R&R PEOPLE!
1. Robin's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own the Titans! NOT! I don't own them but I do love and maybe even worship the guy who came up with them. Okay maybe not worship…a lot.

The Sacrifice

The rain fell on a darken Jump city as life continued. Robin looked up and soaked the rain as he contemplated his situation. Never had things been so dire. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that was coming from his body. It wasn't working as with each step he only felt his pain increase. Leaning to the wall for support he went down to one knee.

Everything was spinning. Everything was hurting. All his senses were dulled out. He leaned over to reach behind him. The shuriken was still pierced in his back. He held it for a second getting ready for the pain he was about to feel.

"Argh!" he groaned as he pulled it out in swift motion. He relaxed for second as he felt the warmth of his blood streak down his back. He reached for his belt and pulled a small canister.

"I hope this stuff works like Batman said."

He reached to his wound and stuck the point inside, "hrmmm" and pressed the button. He groaned again at the feeling of something clogging the wound.

"Well that's done, now for the two in the front." He proceeded to do the same again twice. He leaned his back to the wall and sat down looking at the dark sky that only seemed to rain upon him.

"Guess even the sky has given up hope on me," he muttered as he began to feel so weak, "I can't save them and the city knows."

A loud beep came from the communicator as Robin was resting. He picked it up knowing full well who it was. With a sound in his voice that could only be described as hate, "Slade!"

"Well done Robin. You managed to defeat Red X, as well as all the previous villains that I had instructed you."

"That's right; now give me back my friends!"

"Temper Robin… you might force me to do something to harm them, especially Raven."

Robin's face went from anger to admitting defeat within a second.

"No, I'm sorry… just don't hurt her.. or the others."

Slade smiled behind his mask at the sight of Robin being so weak. He knew how to push his buttons to get what he wanted.

"You have one last task at hand to save your friends. You have to defeat me."

"When?" asking but knowing the answer.

"Right now, at the top of the tower that you are leaning on."

Robin looked up as the communicator went dead. He was up there. His greatest enemy. His greatest Foe. The man that made his life a living hell these last 24 hours. He was going to end it now.

He finally got to the top as Slade stood there waiting for him. He stumbled a bit as he tried to regain his bearings.

"My Robin, you must be really tired. Look at you; ragged, torn, and injured… if you can't beat me at full strength what makes you think you stand a chance to be now?"

Robin felt rage at the question. Not because Slade was taunting him, but because he knew he was right. But if he didn't win then all of them would die, even Raven.

"It ends now Slade! I'm going to kill you."

"Robin you couldn't kill me even if you wanted, you're too good for your own good."

Robin rushed in to attack Slade, but his movements were slow and sloppy. Slade easily avoided all of the attacks and retuned the favor with a single punch to the sternum. Robin fell to his knees as he gasped for air.

"Robin, Robin, Robin… you've become sloppy. I saw all of those a mile a way."

Robin began to cough viciously as he placed both hands on the floor. He opened his eyes to see a small pool of blood. He was bleeding internally which meant he had very little time. Slade grabbed him from behind and tossed him to the wall. Robin rolled to turn his back to Slade.

"Come on Robin at least fight back, make it interesting for me."

Slade smiled as he took his time, step by step.

Robin turned and threw his birdarangs at Slade. Slade brought out his Bo staff and blocked each one with it. After blocking the last one he saw Robin jumping at him with a sword.

They clashed as Robin's sword, made from birdarangs, and met Slade's Bo staff. Robin was determined to end it here. Slade only smiled at Robin's weak attempt to fight for his life. He slapped the sword out of his hands and knocked him down, holding Robin's neck with his boot.

"Robin please, you're weak, and it's time to put you out of your misery."

Robin began moving his feet stopped and screamed, "And you're too cocky for your own good!"

Using his feet to hold his sword he swung up and caught Slade, sword going through the small of his back. Slade grew limp from the blow and went to his knees.

Robin stood up pulled out his last birdarang and placed the edge near Slade's open neck. Breathing hard he looked Slade straight in the eye.

"I told you I would kill you." With that he pushed the edge into Slade's neck, leaving it there.

Slade lost conscious and fell forward, dead.

Robin pulled the sword out and began to walk away when his knees gave way. Blood dripping from his lips he leaned on his sword to stay upright. The rain seemed to die down a bit. The communicator began to beep as he began to lose conscious.

" static> Robin, you static> please res- static> over."

He gripped the communicator, holding down the speak button.

"Robin here," voice sounding weak, "glad to hear you're alive."

"Robin where static> you? Ro- static> Robin?"

The sound from the communicator began to fade away, slowly being replaced by mere thoughts…

'_I did okay, didn't I?'_

'_Yes, you did.'_

'_I just wish I could say sorry to them for being so weak.'_

'_You can't… you have to go.'_

'_I don't want to… I don't want to die! I don't!'_

"I don't want to DIE! Not now, I've left a lot of things undone!"

Slowly his mind showed him images of his friends.

'_Sorry guys.'_

Cyborg appeared before him in his mind.

'_You're in charge now Cy, lead them well…'_

Beast Boy came up next .

'_Beast Boy, you'll be strong, I know you will…'_

Starfire's joyous face came in after.

'_Sorry Star… I won't be able to show you more of Earth.'_

Darkness began to overtake him as he saw the last Titan, Raven.

'_Raven… the only person to fully understand me… I'm sorry, I wish I could say a lot of things to you… like… I love you.'_

Robin grew mad one last time, "No, not yet, please! Please?"

He finally rested his head for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When The Titans finally arrived they saw him there, on his knees. Two words were written right under his kneeing body. The words 'I'm Sorry'.

"Robin… No!"

"Oh My…"

"Robin…" Raven said as she lowered her head. _'He can't be gone.'_

Cyborg walked to him, fearing the worse. He reached for Robin looked at him. He was still breathing, but it was really shallow.

"Cyborg smiled and screamed back, "He's still alive help me get him to the tower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well guys If you want to read more about this story please, please Read and Review, without your reviews I might not continue this story. I'll wait to get flamed, (really don't care but still welcomed as they are review) and any other reviews from people. Well hope to see you guys soon!


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own them, although I wish hey were being auctioned on e-bay. I would give up kidneys, a lung, and my left eye for them. You want my what? What do you need that for? Okay here…………………… What happened… oh right I need that to live.

Well I Dedicate this Update to Cherished18, you really make my day, you know that, Right?

Chapter 2- The Awakening

Robin's POV

Darkness… darkness consuming everything. The type of darkness that doesn't let anything breathe. The type of darkness that doesn't allow light to escape. I slowly walked with no destination or purpose. I stopped to try and understand what was happening. Nothing… nothing seemed to come to mind. That was just it… I was nothing now. I have come to except my death… MY death. I kept wandering through the darkness.

"Keep trying, we can't lose him…"

_Voices… why am I hearing voices…_

"Focus on his heart…"

_My heart has already given up…_

"Stay with us Robin!"

_Who is 'us' and why should I stay…_

"CLEAR!"

_I fall to my knees… pain… The teen titans… my friends…_

The darkness clears for a second allow me to think clearly for once. Just as it cleared it began to consume me once again.

"That didn't work… do it again!"

_No more pain… please…_

"CLEAR!"

The darkness once more clears but this time it appears to be leaving. I began to remember everything now.

_My friends… why are you saving me…_

"He's alive, but his still in critical condition."

_Raven… can you hear me…_

"Good, keep trying to stabilize him."

_Cyborg… why do you keep trying…_

I stand there as light slowly begins to fill this space. Light is a big welcome but as there are lights there are bound to be shadows.

"_Robin, how nice to see you."_

I know that voice. That voice will haunt me for the rest of my life. That voice is of the man that I despise. The man who has made my life a living hell.

"_Slade," _I respond with a sneer_, "What are you doing here? If I remember correctly I killed you."_

"_Yes, you did. You didn't even hesitate to pull the trigger," _Slade walked out of the shadow, _"And I must say I'm proud of you. You're more like me every single moment."_

I held my ground, getting ready for the upcoming battle.

"_I'm nothing like you Slade; I'll never be like you!"_

"_But you are Robin… You proved it at the rooftop. I was at your mercy and you looked me in the eye," _he leaned closer to me_, "and you struck in my throat without giving me mercy. You're like me whether you admit it or you don't."_

He began to walk back to the shadows. Stopped and looked back at me.

"_Besides, if you were nothing like me, why do you have blood on your hands?"_

I looked at my hands, he was right, they were full of blood. His blood. The blood of the man I despised. I killed him for that reason. I had become like him. I stood there pondering if I had done the right thing. I shook my head and realized that I should've done better than that. I had become weak. I was no longer worthy of leading the Titans. I was no longer worthy to carry the name Robin. Everything seemed to fade as I felt pain once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

As Robin woke up from his sleep he saw his teammates all scattered around him. He winced in pain as he tried to get up. He lay down a bit longer and noticed that most of his major injuries were healed. He smiled at the realization that it was Raven's handiwork. Cyborg began to beep and he got up.

"Robin!"

Everyone got up at the sound of his name. Raven got up from her chair and dropped her cloak that she was using for a blanket. Beast Boy shoot up but soon fell back as his chair lost balance and Starfire immediately went to Robin's side.

"Are you feeling better Robin?" asked the young Tamaranian girl.

Robin looked at her and shook his head lightly.

"Hey Robin, you okay? Why aren't you speaking?" Beast Boy jumped up and asked.

Robin looked away from his friends and he closed his eyes. His friends realized what he was trying to say, so they turned around and started to walk out the room. Cyborg stopped and turned back.

"We understand what you went through was hard, and we hope you feel better later."

He turned around and walked out. Beast Boy and Starfire followed. Raven stayed behind next to Robin.

"Robin… talk to me. You know you can talk to me."

Robin didn't even budge from his position. Raven began to focus her powers on Robin, trying to probe his mind but was stopped by his mind barriers. Walls that he had put up to hide what he was thinking. Raven grew concerned from this; Robin never had his mind so guarded from her before.

"Robin, please speak or at least let me see what's wrong."

Robin looked up at her and lay his head down again. Raven gave up and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven's POV

For the last two weeks he's been there. Lying on the bed, refusing to let me heal his wounds. Refusing to speak to anyone, even me.

I stood there watching as Cyborg changed his bandages. I guess it's for the better. At least like this we can keep an eye on him.

I looked at Robin's expression, he seemed to be lost, like he wasn't even her. I tried once more to probe him with my mind but he still had his walls up. I could try to break them down, but if I did that I would only hurt Robin more.

Cyborg was done removing most of the bandages and watched as his wounds seemed to have healed nicely. He would have scars of course, but Robin already had a bunch of them.

"Well, your wounds have healed pretty good," Cyborg began to talk as he rewrapped them, "my guess is that you'll be able to walk around now. What do you say?"

I could tell what he was trying to do. He was trying to get Robin to speak something, anything.

Robin stepped down from the bed and took a couple of steps before stumbling a bit. I was about to rush to his side to help but Cyborg looked at me and shook his head. We both watched as he stood straight and walked to the window.

He spoke for the first time in weeks, and the words he said began to burn into my heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOH! Cliffy! Well what do you guys think? Not as good huh? Well, we'll just have to wait and see if it gets better. You guys know the Drill, if you guys want it to be updated, you guys have to R&R. plus….. I also have a challenge to all those Rae&Rob shippers here it is

A contest, a Raven/Robin writing contest that is being held by Raven42431

**Rules:**

Raven HAS to say something about she can't love. Robin HAS to make her believe she can. entries emailed to raven42431 yahoo .com. Or look her up, its Raven42431, yes she's in FanFic. net. She'll accept the story and later declare a winner

Good Luck to all!


	3. The Goodbye

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOO! Why can't I own the Teen Titans? Oh okay, well as you know another failed attempt to own the Titans, I guess I could go to plan C.

(For those who don't get the joke, I don't own the Titans, but I'm working on it…)

**A/N: Well I had a great couple of reviews last chapter, 16 in total and over 300 hits (wow I hope each person opening the story is actually reading) Well my other story (LMT,LMT) is actually as of right now 5 hits short of 1,000. That is cool. Well, here is the next chapter of the Sacrifice. And sorry about the cliffy.**

**p.s. to those that read, please Submit a review, its not hard it's the button on the bottom left hand corner. It opens a window and you can type in whatever you think about the story, flames are always welcome, just not flames about the pairings. Well, on with the show.**

**The Good-bye**

Robin's POV

I was looking outside the window when I uttered the words, "I'm leaving the Titans."

"What are you talking about? You can't leave this team."

I turned at Cyborg after he stated that. I could see the shock on his face, even if it was half machine. I looked down, there was no point beating around the bush.

"Cyborg, I'm leaving for the good of the team. I'm just not strong enough anymore…"

"You're wrong, you have always been strong!" I turned to see Raven hidden behind her hood. She was looking down at the floor with her fist clenched.

"No… the incident with Slade made me realize that I'm not as strong as I thought," I replied as I began to approach her, "you have to understand that I'm no good to the team if feel like that."

"But your not weak," I gave her a hug to calm her down as I could feel that she was near her breaking point, "you're wrong… you're not weak you just have to realize that."

"Sorry Raven, but I have to get stronger, and… I can't do that here, right now. Sorry…"

Raven eyes finally showed themselves from under the shadow of her hood. Slight tears ran down her cheek, something I would never forget.

"We'll get stronger so that you don't have to be as strong," The words hit me hard in my heart. "I'll get stronger."

"No Raven, it's not about the team's strength, it's my own. I have to find myself once more." I let her go and veered my eyes from hers, "I have to go and pack my things."

I left leaving both Cyborg and Raven in the infirmary alone.

The walk to my room was the longest of my life. I kept thinking if I had made the right choice. I finally got to my room as I heard the rest of the Titans begin to talk to Raven and Cyborg about what had happened. I closed my door when I began to hear arguing and screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had gathered my things and ran a mental checklist. I had my clothes and personal belongings. It was everything except my uniform. I had it hanging on the door, pondering what to do with it. I shook my head to refrain myself from these thoughts. I headed for the bathroom and looked at the mirror. My reflection, no Robin's reflection looked back at me. I closed my eyes. I could never be Robin again, for sure. I was no longer worthy of wearing that name. Looking back at the uniform I knew what to do. I looked back at the mirror and removed my mask, exposing my eyes. Richard Grayson looked back at me. Even this image brought me pain. My life has been nothing but pain and now I had nothing to hide behind. No mask or cause to be my shield or to be my purpose. I reached for a pair of very dark sunglasses and put them on. For now I wish to keep my eyes out of this. They betray you when you least expect it. I walked to my door and opened it to find Starfire there waiting for me.

"Star… "

"Robin," I cringed at the name, "Is it true that you leave for a journey?"

I looked at her behind my shades, "Yes Star, I'm leaving for a journey."

She looked like she was hit in the gut, hard.

"You will be returning… right?"

I looked away from her and couldn't bear to watch her as I responded, "I don't know Star. I might never comeback…"

She began to sniff a bit and tears began to run down her face.

"Please, please don't go…YOU CAN"T GO!" I looked at her pleading face.

"Sorry Starfire, I have to go." I walked past her as she held my arm. She held me tightly, trying not to let me go.

"Star… let go, I'm leaving and nothing you say or do is going to keep me here."

"What about us?" I bowed my head, I always knew she had a thing for me, but I really didn't know what I felt about her until now. "Sorry Star, but there isn't an 'us' anymore, and there will never be."

Her grip loosened and I pulled my arm away, walking towards the elevator as I heard a slight sob and then heavy crying coming from my room.

'_Sorry Star, but its true.'_

I began to get ready for worse. As the elevator stopped and opened the doors I wasn't surprised to see the rest of the Titans waiting for me.

"Guess Star couldn't convince you, well I guess…" Cyborg began but was cutoff by Beast Boy.

"He's a fucking loser!" I looked at Beast Boy in surprise; I had never heard him be like that. He approached me with a rage in his eyes.

"Yeah, a fucking loser because he wants to leave, fine leave, you do whatever you want. We don't need you. No one here even wants you to stay. Get the fuck out already."

He rushed past me into the elevator and closed the doors. I looked at Cyborg, who had a hurt look. He walked to me and said, "Don't worry about him. You know he really didn't mean that." He looked at the elevator. "Beast Boy was hit pretty hard by the news. I guess anger is his coping mechanism. Robin…"

"Look Cy, whatever you say won't change my ,mind about this decision."

A small smile appeared on his lips, "No man, I was going to ask if I could keep your Cd's."  
I smiled a bit as I knew that this was hurting him. "Sure Cy, keep them."

His face got serious after the comment and then he turned his back to me.

"Seriously though, I want to say that you will always be welcome to come back and lead the Titans again. You know you're the leader of this team and that you will always be the leader of this team."

"Thanks Cyborg, that means a lot to me," I looked at Raven and back to Cyborg, "Cy can you give me and Rae a minute, please."

He looked at me then at Raven and looked at me nodding. He took off to the garage to get my motorcycle ready, I guess.

"Raven…"

"Are you coming back?" she asked with a little sadness in her voice.

"I'm not sure Raven. I might never come back."

"But there is still the possibility that you will." I looked at her inquisitively. She was never the type of person to se the glass half full.

"Yes, it's true that I might return. But…" She ran up to me and gave me a kiss. Not a peck on the lips, not a short sweet kiss, a deep passionate kiss that made me want to stay. I returned the kiss, with the same passion as hers. After a while we stopped and we stayed together for a bit longer.

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I'm sure… but now I know that I will return. It could be a while though."

"Well I know that sometimes a person needs to find themselves before moving on."

She stepped back and pulled something from her cloak and gave it to me.

"As long as I know you will return, I'll be waiting. Here, it's a good luck charm. Wear it around your left wrist, it'll bring you luck and hopefully bring you back to me."

I did as I was told. I put on her gift, a set of beads made from different stones and holding them together seemed like a lock of hair… her hair to be exact. I hugged her once more and held her for a bit longer before wanting to leave.

"I'll be back Rae, I'll be back."

We let go as I heard Cy say that night was approaching. I walked to the garage and turned to her once more.

'_Bye Raven, I love you.'_

As I got my motorcycle and took off I heard her reply, _'I love you too.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken me a week but I finally got to my destination, a remote village on the foot of a couple of mountains. On one of the mountains possibly lies the only person capable of helping me get stronger. As I got off my motorcycle I stood there against the wind, I knew who I had to talk to, "The True Master…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if it feels a little short, I just felt that I should leave it there. It keeps the story a bit interesting. A couple of things, I might not be updating as often as My muse has left, and I haven't spoken to her since last Friday. I was actually surprised that I finished this chapter. Well can't wait for people to flame and or Review. Please do so. AND AGAIN NO FLAMING ABOUT THE PAIRINGS. It's Rae/Rob story, so if you're a Rob/Star shipper, what are you reading this in the first place? Hmmm. Well See ya!**


End file.
